Broken Down
by XxThe Acid RomancexX
Summary: What happens on a so-called ordinary trip to Bueno Nacho? R&R!
1. Not Good

Disclaimer:Do you solemly swear to tell the truth,the whole  
  
truth,and nothing but the truth so help your God?  
  
I do.  
  
Okay,do you,or do you not own Kim Possible? No sir,I do not.  
  
It was a normal after school day for Kim,Ron,and Rufus  
  
as they headed down their favorite hangout,Bueno Nacho.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kim,Ron,wait up!"Monique called to them from behind.  
  
"mind if I join you two?" She asked,putting her  
  
arms around both of them."  
  
"No,I don't mind.C'mon guys,the food's on me."  
  
Kim smiled at Ron and Monique,their eyes brightend.  
  
"Booyah!" Ron and Rufus yelled as the three walked down the road to  
  
their destination.  
  
Just then the Kimmunicator went off."You guys go on in ahead,I'll be  
  
there in a minute."Monique started across the road,Ron following.  
  
At that moment a car swerved out of the corner.Ron,who was still  
  
crossing the road,didn't notice it.  
  
"RON,LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kim called to him in a panicy  
  
voice,dropping the Kimmunicator.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Ron screamed,unable to get out of the  
  
road fast enough.  
  
Suddenly something jabbed him hard in the back.He felt himself  
  
flying as a flash of light went by his eyes.  
  
A second later Ron found himself lying on the ground.He shakely  
  
pulled himself up,feeling his face had a large cut in it."Oy what  
  
happend?"He asked."Kp?"He turned around."KP!!"  
  
There was Kim,lying unconcious in the middle of the road in front of  
  
the car.Her arm was covered in blood from the shoulder down.Her lime-  
  
green shirt had turned half red.Ron ran over to her,kneeling down.  
  
Monique,witnessing the whole incident,ran over as well,and examining  
  
her arm.  
  
"Oh my gosh!I'm calling an ambulance." Quickly she took out her cell  
  
phone and dialed the hospital.  
  
Meanwhile,Ron was still kneeled next to Kim,took his top shirt off  
  
and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Kim,please still be alive." Ron and Rufus shook her,trying to find  
  
any sign of life.  
  
Kim's eyes craked open.  
  
"Kim your still alive!"Ron said,tears welding up in his eyes."Don't  
  
worry, your going okay KP."  
  
"You'll be okay" Rufus repeated,standing on Ron's shoulder.  
  
She let out a faint smile and went out.This just made Ron and  
  
Monique more worried.  
  
Onlookers crowded around,trying to see what had happend until  
  
finally,the ambulance came.  
  
The men put Kim on a stretcher and into the ambulance,being careful  
  
not to injure her more.  
  
Ron and Monique were able to catch a ride on the ambulance,where Kim  
  
was being examed."Well she has three fractures in her right arm,plus  
  
one side of the skin on her arm was torn competely off,and a minor  
  
cuncussion."The doctor told the two teens."How'd she get into such a  
  
wreck,anyway?"  
  
Ron sighed,and began his story:Well,I was actually supposed to be in  
  
that strecher,I didn't see this car coming fast around the corner.I  
  
was about to be hit until Kim pushed me out of the way." Ron  
  
finished,wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"It's okay Ron." Monique Tried to comfort him,laying a hand on his  
  
shoulder."Let's just focus on getting her to the hospital.  
  
(Hope you like it,I did my best.) 


	2. Close Call

Disclaimer:I don't own it.  
  
Ron,Rufus and Monique were sitting in the waiting room at the  
  
hospital,worried if Kim would make it.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey,buddy."Ron said as he pulled Rufus out of his pocket."Can you  
  
see if how Kim's doin' in there?"  
  
Giving Ron a quick salute,Rufus jumped off his hand and ran under  
  
the double-doors that read 'Employees Only' above them.The little  
  
mole rat searched for the operating room.  
  
He found it and was just about to go in when something grabbed him  
  
by the tail and scooped him up."YYYYYYYOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!"The ball of  
  
pink screamed.  
  
He was dangling by his tail,looking up he saw an upside down  
  
nurse."How'd you get in here?"She asked the rodent,walking him back  
  
to the waiting room and dropping him on Ron's lap."I think this  
  
belongs to you she said,giving the boys and irritated expression and  
  
walked off.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
"She's waking up!"  
  
Kim could hear several unfamiliar voices chattering and all became  
  
silent.She cracked open one eye to see a group of nurses gathered  
  
around her."Where am I?" "Ron,Monique?"  
  
Kim noticed that she was in a patient's room in the Middleton  
  
medical institute."Your friends are in the waiting room."One of the  
  
nurses said as the rest left the room."Do you feel okay?"  
  
"I feel fine."The teenage heroine replied,taking a  
  
look at her arm that was now covered in cloth.  
  
"Your friend Ron Stoppable told me the whole story,that's a pretty brave thing you did.  
  
"The nurse said,laying a hand on Kim's.  
  
Kim could'nt help but smile.She had done many things to save Ron but  
  
this was the craziest stunt she ever pulled.She made a sigh of  
  
releaf that she had actually lived through the terrifying moment.  
  
At that moment Ron and Monique burst into the room,nearly pouncing  
  
on her,and wrapped her in a big bear hug."Kim your ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Monique cried out.Ron pushed away from the hug and put his hands on  
  
Kim's shoulders.  
  
"KP,don't you dare ever pull a  
  
crazy stunt like that again,you couldv'e been killed!You had me  
  
worried si-Kim put a finger on Ron's lips and kissed him on the  
  
cheek."Ron,your'e my best friend, and I wouln't want anything to happen to  
  
you.When I saw that car coming around the corner,I couldn't just  
  
stand there and watch you get hurt,or worse killed."  
  
"Thanks,Kim." He said,eyes still filled with tears.  
  
"It's no big,Ron."  
  
Monique smiled at the duo."I guess anything's possible for Kim Possible!"  
  
She said as everyone got into the hug again.  
  
Kim thought for a moment and pulled away."Hey did anyone find out who was driving  
  
that car anyway?"  
  
Doctor Drakken's Lair:  
  
"Drat, I thought we had her done for that time!"Dr.Drakken stomped  
  
into his bedroom.'I'll get you next time,Kim Possible!' He  
  
thought,the doors closing behind him.  
  
(This is my first fanfic,be nice,okay?) 


End file.
